We play to win!
by Super-Apple-51
Summary: Reader X D. Va You and Hana have been friends since your childhood, but have had crushes on eachother since the early age of ten years old. Will you finally confess? Or will she leave you? ONESHOT (Story has been fixed, read on!)
**Mecha Love**

 **This Overwatch fanfiction section needed some more D. Va love. Enjoy yourselves!**

 **Oh wait, your ability's, and other things.**

 **Your Health is 190**

 **Your weapon is two Submachine guns that are duel wielded.**

 **Your first ability is throwing a grenade.**

 **Your second is a combat roll (Just a roll)**

 **Your third ability is a blowtorch meant for repairs (Like repairing metallic allies. Example: Zenyatta, D. Va's Mech, Torbojorn's turrets, Etc. Etc.)**

 **Your ultimate is calling down three A.I. controlled Mechs**

 **Your codename is Havoc**

 **Your appearance is a long sleeve shirt with rolled up sleeve that has your favorite color as its style. With a shoulder strap white and black backpack, alongside some blue sneakers and some jeans.**

 **KEY:**

 **Y/N=Your Name**

 **F/N=First Name**

 **L/N=Last Name**

 **H/S=Hair Style**

 **H/C=Hair Color**

 **E/C=Eye Color**

 **F/C=Favorite Color**

 **F/F=Favorite Food**

 **NOW, that is all.**

* * *

Y/N isn't your average 19 year old male adult. Since the age of 14, F/N has been fighting many forces of evil but this one takes the cake. Fighting a blue haired sniper, and an over weight man in a pigmask. Scary. But the good thing is that your fighting alongside your childhood friend/crush D. Va, or Hana. You mentally swooned whenever you heard her voice or even saw her, a lot of the Overwatch guys and gal's have just told you to go for it but their never seemed to be a good time.

Throwing a grenade at the charging pig man, you begin opening fire with your two fully automatic submachine guns. "F/N!" said a familiar voice, as you turned just in time to roll out of the way from sniper fire. "Thanks D!" you called back to your crush. As you turned back around you noticed that the hog was no longer in his spot. "The hell?" you mumbled to yourself before being punched in the side of the face. You rolled away, and looked over to your left to see the overweight man laughing/coughing in his mask.

Your wrist beeped, as you looked down and noticed on your digital watch that your Ultimate was ready. "Calling down support!" you said as you pressed the button on the side. Three Mechs simultaneously fell from the sky and began firing at the Pigmask. "AARGH!" yelled the overweight man as he fell over dead. "Confirmed kill!" you yelled over your microphone, attached on your headset.

"Nice one, love! But we could use some assistance over by the east park" said Tracer over the headset. One of your Mechs fire off into the distance getting another confirmed kill. You look over at D. Va who was walking over to you without her Mech. Her hot pink jumpsuit hugged her tightly in all of the right places. You immediately realized, where the hell is the Meka? "What happened to your Mech?" you ask. "My Meka? Sniper" she said with disgust. You nodded your head in agreement. "Well you coming or what?" you ask her. "You know it." she answered back. "Wanna race there?" you ask with a smirk. "Oh I'm totally gonna kick your butt!" she retorted back.

* * *

5 minutes later...

* * *

You and both come out of a building out of breath and worn out. "Hah...I...won!" you said in between gasps. "I was...just...going...easy...mode on...you!" D. Va responded with a pout. "Hey if it makes it any better...ill make it up to you" you said regaining your breath. D. Va smirked, "Oh and you are!"

"Hey lovebirds! what took you so long!" said the energetic brit only known as Tracer...or was it Lena? Bah! You couldn't remember it anyway. You and D. Va both went red in the face at the nickname. Tracer giggled and pointed at the battlefield. "You ready? Because you better be!" she said before glitching away. "Shall we?" you said to D. Va , as she called down her Meka. "Lets" she responded climbing in.

Doing a combat roll forward, your Mech's followed giving you and D. Va suppressing fire as you both moved across the battlefield. You ran up to some crazy bastard shooting bombs everywhere, he even had a plank for a leg! You jumped up and shot him in the head with one of your Submachine guns before charging forward, and jumpkicking a dude in a mask that resembled a Reaper. He however didn't even seem affected by it, as he turned around and faced you. "Uhm...it was just a prank?" you said trying to joke your way out of this one. He lifted one of his revolver's up, and aimed at your head. You combat rolled out of the way and threw a grenade at him.

Your Mech's luckily came in at the same time the grenade blew up, but as the smoke dispersed nothing was left. "Huh, must have blown him to nothing" you said to yourself. "I need repairs!" yelled D. Va's voice over the radio. You immediately took off at a sprint towards where she was, and found her cornered and cut off by a dude with a bow. "Hey!" you said getting his attention. He turned around and fired an arrow, which impaled you in the hip. Fiery pain ripped through your body as he slowly walked towards, pulling another arrow out.

"Such a foolish child" he said but was completely shut up, the second a cyborg ninja known as Genji came and kicked his ass...literally. You stood back up, wincing at the pain and hobbled over to D. Va's damaged Meka. "Cover me!" you issued the order to your two remaining Mech's. You took out your blowtorch and began to get to work on it. Soon, its lights and power supply came back up reveling an unconscious D. Va. "D?" you say opening the pilot window. "D. va? you okay?" you said slightly shaking causing a groan to escape her.

"You know for a second I thought I lost you for a second" you said ripping out the arrow that used to lay on your hip. "Lost me to the land of sleeping" she joked. You laughed, but stopped when your watch beeped and Athena's icon appeared. " **Victory** " she said.

* * *

Back at Overwatch base after the battle...

* * *

You grabbed your F/F from the food dispenser, and began walking to a nearby table."Hey nice job out there F/N! You really caused some Havoc!" said Lucio congratulating you. "Yeah, you tied up with me on this one!" said Winston checking the scoreboard. "Yeah, thanks for the meal guys! But, I promised ide make it up to Hana" you responded. Genji looked at you. "Are you finally going to take my advice and court her?" he said. You almost died from choking from your F/F. "WHAT!?" you barely sputtered out. "Yeah man! You should TOTALLY pull the move on her." said Lucio. "You too!?" you said in disbelief. "Honestly, I agree too" said Winston. Soon everyone was practically cheering you on to go 'make her love you even more'. You sighed and walked up to Hana's room and knocked.

You fiddled with your fingers when suddenly the door opened. "F/N? What are you doing here?" asked who was now in some more casual clothing. "Oh! Oh I uh...you see I came here to make it up to you? You know that promise I made?" you said with about as much nervousness in your voice as a lying pedophile. She smirked. "So you wanna make it up to me" you nodded.

"Clean my room" she said. Your face turned pale as you knew Hana Song was notorious for creating messes. "Oh boy"

* * *

After some time of cleaning...

* * *

You huffed and puffed as you blew out all of the dust inside her computer. "Finally! Finished!" you said posing in victory form. Hana giggled...oh that wonderful laugh. You looked around the clean room and saw that Hana had taken a seat on the bed, and patted the spot next to her motioning for you to sit there(Duh!). You walked over and sat down on the bed, Hana leaned her head against your shoulder. "I've been meaning to ask you something" she said. "And what's that?" you responded, a tint of red dusting your cheeks. "Do you love me?" she asked. You almost did a double take, but resisted and answered her question. "I...I do" you said nervously.

"Do you love me?" you asked her. She looked up at you, E/C meeting brown. Then she pushed her lips against yours in a fast motion. Your heart felt like it would explode at the pace it was going. She pulled away and smiled, as a thin trail of saliva trailed from her mouth. "Does that answer your question?" she asked. You ran a hand through your H/C hair and smiled. "Yep" you responded.

"Good because the next thing, I don't think your quite at the level to do yet!" she teased. You raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" you said. She nodded in response. "Try me" you said with confidence clear in your voice. "Well in that case" she said while straddling you. "Will see who stays on top" she finished.

 **LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!**

You kissed her as she ran her hands over your H/S. You moved downwards to her neck as you began giving her passionate kisses, causing her to moan loudly. She threw your F/C shirt off of you, and began running her hands up and down your chest. You weren't exactly muscular or dead scrawny, but right in the middle. "These need to go~" she said in a sing song tone, while unbuckling your jeans while you took off your shoes.

Both articles of clothing were tossed to the side, as she took off her shirt. Your eyes widened, as you saw her B-cup breasts bounce in her blue bra. "Geez, it looks like your gonna faint! Is this too much for you?~" she asked with a teasing smirk. "N-no I can handle it" you said still trying to keep up with your fake bravado. She pulled down your underwear, reveling your six inch penis. "Well if my training on lollipops have done anything, you always lick first!" she said as she began licking up and down your rod. You shuddered uncontrollably as she then shoved her mouth into it. You tensed up as she began bobbing her head, up and down on it as her tongue did its magic.

You could feel yourself begin to heat up, and her speed increased. "Hana! I'm Cumming!" you said. You thrusted forward at the last second, and came inside her mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too-" you began as you realized what you just did. She smiled as she took the still erected penis out of her mouth, and licked her lips. "Its okay, you tasted quite good anyways" she said with a smirk. Your face turned as red as a apple. She unzipped her jeans and took them off, along with her panties. "I did what you wanted, now you do what I want" she said as she spread her legs on the bed. You bent down and gave a test lick. She moaned and shivered at the same time. You shoved your mouth forward into her vagina, and pushed your tongue inside of it. "Aaah!" she moaned and groaned if that's even possible at the same time.

You swirled your tongue around her insides feeling her clench up, before removing your head and shoving a finger inside. She squirmed a bit, before grabbing your neck and kissing you. You began shoving your finger in and out of her, while increasing your pace slowly. "I'm gonna Cum! Ah! I'm Cumming!" she yelled as she pulled away. With one final thrust of your fingers, she squirted her juices all over it. "Ill admit, your doing pretty good. But time to test if you truly can beat me!" she said with a witty smile. You grabbed both of her small hips, as she undid her bra letting loose her assets. "This your first time?" you asked. "Yep, and im going to assume first time for you?" she responded. "Yep, now get ready" you said.

You pushed your rod inside of her as she tensed up closing around it. Tears were at her eyes. "Are-are you okay?" you asked. "Just-just take it slow" she said. You nodded, and slowly began to enter and exit her. _Damn she's tight!_ you thought to yourself. "Faster" she moaned. You sped up the pace, creating a rhythmic pounding noise resonating throughout the room. "Faster! Harder! Deeper!" she yelled. You picked up the pace, and did all of which she begged. "I'm gonna cum!" she moaned. You grunted "Me too!" you went as fast as possible, before whipping your head up and releasing a groan. "Cumming!" you both said at the same time. You could feel her juices hit yours, as you fell back on top of her body.

"That...that was amazing" she panted out. "I agree" you said between deep breaths. You looked up at her. "So what now?" you asked. She smiled back. "Well...first we have...to tell the internet...and then the Overwatch...and then a big happy family!" she exclaimed at the end. You sighed. "Sounds like a good plan to me Han"

* * *

Fin


End file.
